Minigun Exoskeleton
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = Up to 59|fire_rate = 100|capacity = 300 (max 1500)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 250 |level_required = 32|released = 13.5.0|theme = Exoskeleton-themed|firing_sound = }} The Minigun Exoskeleton is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. It is one of the exoskeletons introduced. Appearance It is an exoskeleton with two miniguns per arms. It features the body-held (like a backpack) battery pack (at the back of the player) with straps for fastening. Strategy It has insane damage, high fire rate, capacity and average mobility. Tips * You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. * This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. * This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. * The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. * This weapon never suffers a lot of accuracy loss at a range, hence allowing long-range attscks using this weapon, just like the Engineer Exoskeleton. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. * Try to get ammo for it, due to it having no backup ammo when starting (300/0). * When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility, however, the gun's spray is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. * This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. * This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. * Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. * With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. * When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. * This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) * Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. Its wall break ability can easily finish enemies trying to hide behinds walls. * Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. Also, because it cannot hit as well in long ranges, bring a good sniper weapon. * This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. * This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. * Aim for the head to easily shred down targets. * Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of a good hiding area. * This gun is capable of supporting players on Flag Capture matches, as well as killing those who use the tunnel to transport the flag in Two Castles. * This weapon deals ultimate damage at medium or close range or in maps like coliseum and silent school, as other players have almost no chance to dodge those bullets. * This gun is proficient in Arena and Co-op Survival as it's high-damage projectiles possess wall-break and it's ammo capacity is good. * This is useful to target enemies who are taking cover or already did so. * This weapon is the bane of all defensive capabilities (like shield and barricades) that you could spam its bullets to determine where the hiding players are. * Pair this with the Third Eye (if you have one) so you can easily snipe enemies who are hiding. * This weapon is a great counter to the Third Eye. Since this weapon has wallbreak while not sacrificing any zoom like the Prototype, you will have the advantage against it in a sniper duel. * This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack as the wall-break bullets will not reveal the player's location. * This weapon is a great counter to the Third Eye. Since this weapon has wallbreak while not sacrificing any zoom like the Prototype, you will have the advantage against it in a sniper duel. * As always, aim on the head for maximum damage. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Do not jetpack away from its users, since skilled and experienced users can kill you in a matter of seconds if used correty. *A skilled player could still hit you from long ranges, so if these users have chosen you as their target don't stop moving or kill them before they kill you. * The average mobility makes its users easier to pin down. * Be careful when crossing into an enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. * The Automatic Peacemaker has a very distinct and loud report, alerting enemy players to a firefight. This can be used to your advantage by making the user appear as a target to a teammate or enemy player. * If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. * This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. * Approaching this weapon with a very irregular path will help avoid getting hit. * Approach from behind the user if you can and pick off its users from long ranges. * Do not try to hide, as chances is that the user will just blindfire out of nowhere. * Keep out of this gun's users' sight. * Try to avoid camping in corners, especially behind objects, as they are hard to escape from, and also the users can spam randomly, and still hit you, without even knowing where you are. Firing Sound * Excalibur's Theme * Military/futuristic/exoskeleton-themed Trivia * It is one of the automatic weapons with "Wall Break" attribute. * In real life, it is VERY impractical to be equipped with such sorts, as the twin Miniguns per arm requires ridiculous amount of bodywork to do so. ** Even worse is that it will break the arm of the person who is unskilled of using this weapon. * It is the only minigun-based weapon that is an exoskeleton weapon. * This is the first weapon to feature three themes at a time. * Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. * It functions similarly like the Engineer Exoskeleton but with no attribute since the attribute in question does not make sense for the said weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Wall Break Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Armor Bonus Category:Miniguns Category:Mythical